The legend of the new Team Avatar
by karanathefirebender
Summary: After Avatar Korra fell in a war to save humanity dark powers have taken over the world. Now the legend of six kids who should be the new Team Avatar have to came true before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**The legend of the new ****Team Avatar**

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first story on this page I'm also from Austria so my English isn't very good. But please read and rewiev.**

I don't own Legend of Korra or one of it's characters.

* * *

**Fire,Water,Earth,Air. After Avatar Korra fell heroicly in a war to save humanity dark powers have taken over the world. Nobody knows who the new Avatar is and everybody suffers from the tyranny of the new rulers but there is a legend about six children destinied to safe the world and one****of them is the new Avatar.**

**Somewhwere at a secret training academy in the mountains of** **republic city: **

The five masters of the Fire ferret training acedemy were sitting in the academy's libary to discuss what they should do about the situation down in Republic City:

"It's getting worse and worse down there we have to find the Avatar and the other kids from the legend as soon as possible." said a man with amber eyes.

"Yeah that's true but we already searched every city in the world and haven't found anything." retorted back a man with light green eyes who sat next to the first man.

Now a jade eyed girl next to the second man spoke up: "Not every city there are still a few small ones left in the north side of the earthkingdom."

"Then what are we waiting for?We should sent out search parties in this part of the kingdom." squeked a women with strange green eyes enthusiasticly.

With this words spoken everyone looked at the last member of the masters a women with dark blue emotionless eyes who didn't show the slightest interest in what the other masters saied."Fine if you all agree then I will agree too but please hurry with planning because it is very late and I need my sleep!" she retorted with a slight little bit of anger.

* * *

**At the same time in a small village in the North of the Earthkingdom:**

All the villagers were sleeping peacfully, but suddenly they were attacked by the Forces of the so called "Dark Lord"(**A/N: The dark powers who have taken over the world.). **At one house two chilrdren awoke from all the noise outside.

"Karana what's happening?" asked one of the children a fourteen year old girl her fifteen year old sister sister.

Said Girl had no time to reply because suddenly there was a loud "Crash!" and their whole house began collapsing. "I don't know but we have to get out of here!" screamed Karana with fear to her sister.

"Then you should start earthbending because my waterbending isn't gonna get us out of here!"retorted her sister back. The two sisters run close to each other while Karana was bending every earth that came into their way away. After they came out of their house they saw the damage that the henchmen of the "Dark Lord" caused. Every single building was destroied or was still burning.

The younger one of the two girls began to cry - their parents have gone out for tonight but there wasn't a way they survived this. "Hadoka it's gonna be alright, okay? I'm gonna take care of you , okay?"said Karana softly to her sister.

She then used her earthbending to create a small earth tent at the point where they were sitting, and then she created a small flame in her hand to warm them up."Karana do you think our village was attacked because you are the avatar?" asked Hadoka

"Maybe I just hope thatthey are not here anymore." replied Karana to her sister."But now we should go to sleep we have to travel to the next village tomorrow and that's a far walk."

The next day, after they wandered a little while through the destroyed village in search for food they spotted two dangerous looking men who were searching the village too. Unfortunatly they discovered the two girls at the same time as the girls discovered the men."Hey! You two! Stay there! We want to ask you a few questions!"screamed one of the men while both of them were running in their direction.

But the girls were scared and began running away from the men because everybody in the village told them always to never trust the man were really fast and soon the girls found themselves in a dead end."We really just want to talk we don't want to hurt you."said the other man in a calm smothing voice.

"Well we don't belive you!" screamed Karana and shot two boulders at them but one of the men quickly destroyed the bolder she shot at him with earthbending and the other man destroyed it with firebending..The Earthbender attemted to put a earth vessel around them but Hadoka quickly pushed him away with waterbending."Hadoka get behind me I'm gonna attack them with my fire and rost them"whispered Karana to her younger girl did quickly as told and her sister began firebending and earthbending at the men. Both benders looked at each other in surprise before they began to retored the attacks and sent harder attacks back. Suddenly one of them trapped they were trapped by earth and lava."Will you two talk now? Because I think there is somthing you neeed to tell us." said one of the men. "First you have to explain something. Like who are you?" asked Karana. Both men looked at each other ,then one of them nooded."Well we are two of the five masters of the Fire Ferret Training Acedemy and members of the old Team Avatar."

* * *

**A/N: That was all for the first chapter please leave a favourit,follow or a review. Also it would be nice if you could write one name for a girl and three names in the comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2:**

**A/N:This is the next chapter of my story 'The Legend of the new Team Avatar' in this chapter I will focus on telling how the 'Dark Lord' took over the world and also I will explain what the names of the five masters are**

* * *

Karana and Hadoka starred at the two men in front of them in disbelif. " You were Avatar Korras companieons and what do you mean with two of the five masters?" said Hadoka breaking the silence first.

" Whohoho slow down young lady we will answer all of your questions. To your first question my name is Mako and this is my brother Bolin. We were Avatar Korra's companieons together with master Asami Sato. The other masters are master Opal and master Eska. Together we are the five masters of the Fire Ferret Training Acedemy. We search all theworld for kids and teens that we can teach to fight against the forces of the Dark Lord. And now we want to know your names."said Mako.

"Oh yeah sure. My Name is Karana and this is my sister Hadoka.I'm fifteen and she's fourteen but back to you you want us to join your Acedemy?" asked Karana. "Yes we do but we should better hurry to get there before the one who destroyed your village came back to search it for survivors." said Bolin. The brothers then leaded the girls to a large green Dragon which was standing outside of the village and waiting for his owners return.

The two sisters starred at it with fear and respect before they sat behind the men on the large sattle. They were flying a long time when Hadoka finally asked: " Can I ask you what exactly happened on the day the "Dark Lord" took over the world?" Both Brothers sighed, then Bolin began to talk first:" The day began as usal for our Team...

**Flashback:**

_Team Avatar was out on patrol in the City. Since Korra defeated the Red Lotus twenty years ago everything was peacefull, until a few months ago a evil earthbender who could bend every sub style of earth had begun to terrorize the whole world, In the few months he had already managed to take control of nearly all the nations exept the United Republic of Nations but even their defense began slowly to crumble and on one fateful day the one thing happened everyone expected to happen for months. " Something is very wrong here. Normally this town isn't so quiet." said Avatar Korra but just after her words were spoken bombs exploded all over the city. "Oh no. This is very bad we have to help the people this time! Failure is not allowed this time!" after Avatar Korra spoke this words everyone of her friends reflekted to the time a few months ago where they haven't been able to win against the 'Dark Lord'._ The four adults split up, everyone of them in four different directions.

_Time skip: Three weeks later:_

_Avatar Korra and her friends were currently hiding in a warehouse whith other people who survived the attack. In the three weeks that had gone by since the first attack on the city by the 'Dark Lord' and his followers." Okay guys here's the plan: The 'Dark Lord' is currently hiding in city hall and as we know has guards posted around the building. Asami you distract the guards, then Mako, Bolin and I sneek in and kill this guy. Once we get out Bolin will bring down this place with Lavabending. Then we meet back in here. Everyone got it?" said the Avatar after she explained her plan to her friends. Everybody nodded in agreement and got ready for their mission but from the moment on where they had left the warehouse everthing went downhill. Someone spied on them and it came like it had to came: The 'Dark Lord' was standing in the hallway and said: " Welcome Avatar Korra I have heard of your plan to kill me, well if you really plan to do this you have to fight against all my guards first. Guards attack!" Soon the three adults found themselves in a battle for their lives. Mako and Bolin were fighting back to back but Korra had it worser than the two brothers. She was fighting three guards in front of her but she didn't notice that a fourth guard was approaching from behind with a dagger. "KORRA LOOK OUT!" screamed both brothers in panic but it was to late the guard slammed the dagger right through her. With a painfull scream she fell to the floor while the 'Dark Lord' and his companions disapeared. "Korra! Oh, no this isn't good. Korra please don't die the world needs you." stumbeled Mako as he and his brother were running towards her. "No it's too late I can't be saved." mumbeled the Avatar weakly. "Don't talk like that we gotta bring you out of here find a healer and fix you up" said Bolin who was nearly crying. "Guy we all knew tthat this day would be coming sometime and before I die I want you to find the next Avatar before anyone else does teach him or her every bending technic you know. Tell Asami that she should teach him or her every fighting style she knows. Get Eska and Opal to teach the new Avatar water and Air bending. Oh and find the kids of the great prophecy."said Korra with great agony. " Which prophecy?" asked both boys with curiosity. Then it was like some ancient spirit was speaking through the Avatar: " When darkness took over and all hope seems lost, six children will be born who should defeat the 'Dark Lord' with powers noone has ever seen and one of the children will be the master of all elements the new Avatar, the other five should guide him or her and together as team restore balance on earth." right after that all the light left the Avatars eyes and she died._

_The two boys did like the new Avatar and the children of the prophecy but whith no luck. As time went by the now five adults who were now also masters in their respective skill decided to build a training academy were they would recruit homless children they found on the streets and journeys they were making and train them to help them fight against the forces of the 'Dark Lord'. They hoped they would find the Avatar and the children amongst them but there they had also no luck._

**Flashback ends**

**...**and after putting out a search partie we found you and from that moment on ...well you know what happened." finished Mako.

" Wow that's pretty cool we never heared stories of Avatar Korra and her friends. Thanks for answering our questions" said Karana. "It was an honor tous. if you have any more questions fell free to ask." replied Mako. " I got two. First: What are we gonna learn at your training academy and second when are we finally there?" asked Hadoka impatiently.

"To your first question: You will see that when we are there and to your second one look down." said Bolin and pointed to an in ancient China style built building tha was hidden carefully in the mountainside.

Both of the girls were to stunned to even say a word they just looked at the great building with open mouths while they were landing. When they finally landed they were greated by an nice lookinf woman with dark black hair and emerald eyes: "Welcome back master Mako and master Bolin." The three adults bowed to each other with respect and then Mako whispered something in the womans ear. First her eyes widdened with disbelief and shock but then she turned to the girls who were hopping of the dragon: " And special greetings to you too Avatar Karana and special child Hadoka." the woman also bowed before them and the girls shyly returned the gesture. " I'm master Asami and I will now lead you to your me." said Asami. As the two girls followed her into the acedemy Karana thought:' Now there is no turning back we have started a new life.'

* * *

**A/N: This was all for this let me know what you think it would mean the world to me and also mind that I'm from Austria which is why my english isn't so good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's note: So this is the third chapter of my story hope you like it. This time I will focus on two other children of the prophecy and I will also explain what happened to some of the other characters of LOK.**

* * *

Mai was in her room when she heared a knock at her door. " Come in!" she said. Then master Asami came in with two strange girls she had never seen before. One of them, she seemed to be a little bit younger then herself, had dark brown hair and eyes so bright like the summer sky.' Definitely a water bender.' she thought. The other one was a little bit taller than her companion, she had brown eyes the same colour like hers were but her hair was exactly the same colour as that of the other girl. 'Hmh probably an earth bender or an airbender like me .'

"Mai these are your new room mates, Karana and Hadoka " said master Asami pointing at each of the girls while saying their name. " Karana,Hadoka this is Mai she is one of our air bender students I'm sure you girls get along with each other . Call me if you need anything." then she got out of the room and closed the door gently behind her.

Karana looked at the girl infront of her and blinked, but when she opened her eyes again she saw that she wasn't standing in the room of the acedemy any more. Instead she was standing in a middle sized room with a big window and a small bed. 'How did I come here?Wait I think this is a vision but why here?' she thought. Suddenly the door was opened and in there came a strange young man who was clothed in the clothes of the air acylotes. " Are you okay sweetie?" he asked in a quiet voice. Just right then she noticed the young woman who was lying in the small bed. 'Who is this?' she thought as the womqn began to speak : "Yes I am look at our two wonderfull children." She held two small bundels in both her arms. The man came over to the woman and took one of the bundels in his arms. "You're right they are wonderfull. A real present from the spirits." the couple was suddenly interupted by three young adults who came hastily in the room. 'Avatar Korra and her friends! Wait this woman can't be Asami but who is it then ?' she did only know one other woman that was the former Avatars constantly companion.'Jinora! But why do I have this vision? It doesn't make any sense.' she was thrown out of her thoughts when Avatar Korra began to talk: " They are beautiful Jinora. How are you going to name them?" "The boy is named Ming and the girl's name is Mai." stated Jinora. The adults continued talking about the babies but Karana didn't listen to them anymore. Instead she looked at both of the babies. The boy looked clearly like his father, the same grey eyes and the same round face while his sister clearly had inheritated the brown eyes of her mother.

Suddenly her vision broke and she landed roughly on her butt." Are you okay? You were off for a few minutes. We were really worried." said her roommate. "Yeah you looked like you were completly frozen."added her younger sister. Karana sat up and went to her bed, then she said : "I had a really strange vision. I saw that you are Jinora's daughter is this true , Mai?"she pointed at Mai while saying this. Said girl looked surprised at first but then her expression turned quickly into anger. "That was a secret no one was supposed to know it exept for the masters! Who do you think you are, huh? Are you a spie who can read the minds and pasts of people? Talk,now!"screamed the young air bender. Karana and Hadoka looked at each other in surprise of their roommate's suddenly outburst then they turned their gaze back to the air bender. "Relax I'm not a spie and my sister here is also not a spie. Look I'm sorry I hit a nerve but can we please forget what just happened and start from the beginning?" asked Karana in a friendly voice. After that peace offering Mai began to calm down " 's start over again. Hello, my name is Mai and I am really glad to be your 's your name ?" she said. "My name is Karana this is my sister Hadoka and we are new here. So can you please tell us everything about this academy?" replied Karana. "Of course I will do that. Let's sit on my bed and tqlk about this." replied Mai back. And so the girls sat at Mai's bed and talked the whole night about the training acedemy, their secrets and lots of other things.

**Meanwhile at one of the boy's bedrooms:**

"Hey Ming! Have you heared of the two new girls who came in here today? Rumors say one of them is the new Avatar." said a tall boy to his rommate."Yeah and I heared they share a room whith your sister." filled Ming's other roommate in. Said boy looked up from his meditation position on his bed: " The Avatar, really? I don't think that that is possible Ren. They haven't found the Avatar for fifteen years maybe there wasn't even a Avatar born after Avatar Korra died. I mean who needs the Avatar? I think we don't need a Avatar. Nearly every Avatar failed humanity in a way and the last one was the worst of all." said Ming cooly.

His roommates were going to argue with him,but just as they began to open their mouths he looked at grey eyes sparkeld in dangerously the light of sundawn and his light brown hair that had just the same colour like that of his sister looked like it was on fire. Even though he was a non bender he was a very good fighter and when he looked at someone with that look everyone backed away in fear. That was his special power with one look he could bring people to do everything even things they normally wouldn't do, but exept the masters,his roommates and his sister no one knew of his power. He sighed, then he got up and went to get ready for bed, followed by his roommates who did the same.

**In the same night when everyone in the town and training acedemy was sleeping at the former republi city city hall:**

A dark figure was sitting at the place where, to the time when there were still a council in republic city, the fire nation council member sat."Boss, we have searched everything, but there was no signs of the rebels in the catacombs or anywhere." said another figure which was standing infront of the first one. "No sign! That can't be! Go! Search for this damn group of traitors and bring them to me! Don't stop until you find them, clear!?" spoke the first one. The other one nodded, bowed and then he went out of the room doing like his commander had told him. " When I have found you Desna then I will destroy you, you and your damn rebels." muttered the dark figure to himself.

**At the rebel's headquarters:**

The rebels were a group of people who were following the same goal like the five masters: Free the world from the 'Dark Lord'. But other than them they would do anything to free the world even kill innocents to reach their goal. That was the reason why the five masters weren't supporting them. Their leader was Desna the former chief of the northern watertribe. He and a few others decided to form a rebellion front against the 'Dark Lord' after the masters refused to exert power to free the world. They were all consisting of people who have lost loved ones thanks to the 'Dark Lord'. Desna was just thinking over some plans to get back parts of the earth kingdom when a man in air nomad clothes came into the room. "Master Desna I have done what you said and have made more weapons what should I do now?" he asked."You can help me made a plan to get back parts of the northeast part of the earth kingdom Rohan." replied the older man. "Will do. I would do anything to revenge my families death I have lost everyone I cared about, thanks to the 'Dark Lord' " growled the airbender(A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF ROHAN IS AN AIR BENDER BUT IN THIS STORY HE IS ONE). Desna laid an arm around his shoulders and leaded him to the table: " And that my dear Rohan is why you are my personal assistent, because you are the only one who understands what it feels like to lose everything, and with this rage we will manage to lead this group into defeating the 'Dark Lord'." Both men were discussing plans to regain back the northeastern part of the earthkingdom in the late hours of the night. Then they finally had a plan: In three months they would strike and they would show no mercy in regaining that part of the kingdom back. They would kill anyone who was trying to stop rebels were an unstoppable and unmercily force and when they strike, no one will be save from them.

* * *

**A/N: This was all for this chapter please leave a rewiev, it would mean so much to me and if you have an idea on how to make this story better feel free to write it in the comments. Please excuse also if I have a few mistakes, I write this story with my Handy so I make sometimes writing mistakes. ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter** 4**

**A/N: The fourth chapter is up. **

**Thank's to saveg1 for reviewing all chapters of my story. It really means a lot to me.**

* * *

**In the girls room at the training acedemy:**

After along time talking Karana,Hadoka and Mai went to sleep. As soon as Karana closed her eyes, she was drown back in the past. She looked around and found herself at a strange place. ' Where am I?' she wondered. Suddenly three little kids came running in her direction screaming:" Kotra!Korra! Korra!" The three kids ran right through her to a young girl that looked a little bit older than herself. Then it hit her: 'Wait. I know this place. That's Air Temple Island!' Karana looked over to the young girl and the three kids. After closly looking at them she knew who they were: Avatar Korra, Ikki, Jinora and Meelo. She sneaked closer to the little group to hear what they were talking:" Korra we are so glad that you are back we missed you so much! How was your trip? Did you have fun? Did you bring us anything with you?" asked Ikki. Her older sister rolled her eyes and tried to hush the younger girl. Korra just smiled happily and replied:" It was good and very relaxing. Oh and of course I brought you something." Then the scene before Karana shifted and she watched from a distance as Avatar Korra was fighting some people. 'People of the metal clan' Karana knew immediately. The fight continued but before she could see who the winner of the fight would be the scene before her shifted again. This time she saw Korra with her three friends patrolling the streets of Republic city. They were talking about their adventures they had together in the last few years. The four friends drove to a restaurantand went in. From their talking, Karana had figured that they were celebrating their victory in a war of the earth kingdom against the fire nation. She wanted to follow them but when she opened the door to the restaurant she was again met with a completly different sight. 'Ugh. This is starting to get annoying! What should this drem mean? It doesn't make sense.' she thought. Karana looked at the scene that was playing infront of her. According to the smell and and the mess and trash that was laying around it was somewhere underground. Team Avatar stood around a table and discussed fighting planes when a man suddenly came in and said:"Avatar Korra. It's about your friend master Jinora. I'm sorry but...

Then Karana was roughly woken up by the morning gong. Slowly she got up and stretched sister and her roommatewere already starting to get dressed. "Morning sis!" greated her younger sister. Mai who was already dressed rushed the two sisters: "Hurry you two or we will be late for breakefast. They are really strict here when it comes to rules." And so after all three girls were ready they quickly rushed to the room were breakefast was held. They took a seat at the last free table and began to eat after their food was served. After a while two boys were brought in by master Opal and were leaded to their table. "Girls, these are Chang and Liang they were just brought in here and because your table is the only free one around here they will sit with you. I hope that's okay?" then she smiled and left the three girls with the two boys alone. "So your names are Chang and Liang. My name is Hadoka and this is my sister Karana and this is our roommate Mai. I'm sure you will find friends here you van be our friend. Tbat would be so cool. Do you bend an element? And when wich one. I'm a water bender..." bubbled Hadoka but the flow of her words were quickly interupted by her sister who were shutting her sisters mouth by holding her hand infront of the younger girls mouth." I'm sorry for my sister she can talk like a waterfall frome time to time. It's nice to meet you." said Karana. "Yeah whatever." said Chang, who was obviosly the older of the two.

Soon the five kids were joined by Mai's brother Ming, who didn't greet them very friendly, just like Chang and Liang did before. And while Karana decided that the three boys were jerks, she saw that her sister were getting along pretty well with them. Well at least with Liang because soon both of them were chatting happily with each other.

Soon breakefast was over and every student went to go to their own respective classes with one of the five masters. When Karana entered the room where the earth bending classes were held, she was stunned at first. There were about twenty students in the room, standing or sitting in small groups and chatting whith each other. 'Wow. I've never seen so earthbenders in one place before.' she thought. Because,although her village was in the earth kingdom, there didn't live so much earth benders. Suddenly she was ripped out of her thoughts by a male voice behind her: "Hey Karana! Nice to see you here." She turned around and saw the boy from the brakefast table before. "If you don't remember my name is Liang. I was brought here with my older brother Chang. I was talking to your sister before." he said after he saw the bewildred look in her face. Karana let out a sigh of realization. When master Opal introduced the boys to her she didn't take a closer look at them.

Now that she looked at him closer she realized that he was a handsome looking young boy with brown hair that was stilled similar to Avatar Aangs hair when he was hiding in the fire nation during the great war. He had brown eyes that had the colour of molten chocloate. He was very strong built and looked like he already had a lot of professional training. With a shake of her head she scared this thoughts away. He looked like he was one year younger than her and besides she had sworn to never fall in love with a boy. She didn't want her heart to be broken like that of her friends back home. They all fell in love and later got their hearts broken by the boys they fell for. And it always was Karana's job to comfort them after that.

"Good morning students. I hope you slept well and had a good breakefast because today's training lesson will be hard. Very hard. Besides we have two new students here: Karana and Liang." said master Bolin while walking into the training room. He wore a uniform that looked like the old training uniform of the fire ferrets.

After the master explained everything to them, they began to train. At first they were learning to fight against each other. After that came fighting lessons against Non-benders then water benders then air benders and then fire benders. Fighting against the water benders was hard especially against Karana's little sister. Because of her ability to create water out of nowhere she was nearly unbeatable and beated her older sister every time.

When the training part of the day was over annd the free time part came, Karana, Hadoka and Mai sat on the roof of one of the buildings and talked to each other about their day. "I learned a lot of new tricks today. Master Eska is such a good teacher." spoke Hadoka. "My day was also Opal said that my air bending skills are improving and that I am soon ready for more difficult air bending technices." explained Mai her day. "And how was your day?" asked both girls simultanously. "Oh. Just perfect. Master Bolin said that I'm a natural talent at earthbending. He even said that I could start training firebending parralel to earthbending." said Karana in a hushed whisper. The three girls continued talking about their day.

* * *

Meanwhile on another rooftop there sat Chang, Ming and Liang. The boys had grown close over the day and were developing a friendship, just like that of the girls over the day. "Tomorow we have combo lessons. In these lessons we learn to make combat attacks together with other elements. It's a great teamwork training but very hard to learn." explained Ming to the other two boys.

Chang and Liang were very interested in the training methods and technices that were tought here. So they asked Ming to explain it to them. At first he found it a little bit strange because no one really asked about the training methods and technics here but after a while of talking about it he just figured tht they were students who love to learn. And soon when the ice broke they were excitedly talking about the best defense and fight technicesthey knew.

* * *

**At midnight at the academy's libary:**

"So we have found the Avatar and she already know how to bend earth and fire and whith her was the special child Hadoka who can create water out of nowhere. That's great that means that we only have to find two more special childs, since we already have Mai who can talk to animals and Ming who can let enemies feel their darkest fear with just looking at them." said master Eska.

"Great who are we gonna find the other two?" replied master Opal. "That's a good question. We should look closly at every student and look if somebody of them acts strange." replied master Mako. " Let's do it! But let's do it tomorrow because I'm really tired and tomorrow is a gonna be a rough day." said master Bolin. And so the masters departed, everyone of them in their own room to prepare their fighting lessons for tomorrow.

* * *

**The Book of Bending **

_**Chapter 3: Fighting Combos:**_

**Fire and Earth:**

_Fire and Earth combos are very effectfull. With a lot of training the benders van throw burning rocks. But if the benders are just beginners then they can start with learning to back each other up in a fight with their respective elements. Then, when they are intermediates they will learn how to combinate their element. What you need to make this combo: One earth and one fire bender, of course there can be more of them working together but that's only something for the real pros. Atacks and fighting possibilities: Burning rocks: Earthbender bends rocks in the air and firebender fires fire on them in order to get them to burn. Then the earthbender bends those rocks at their attacker. Jumping attacks: The earthbender bends an earth ramp under the firebender which the last one uses to jump in the air and attack the enemies with fire blasts from high in the air. Attacks from differwnt directions: On of the two benders attacks the enemies with attacks against their heads and upper body while the other one goes for his feet and other body parts. This is very usefull because the enemy can't dodge two elements at the same time. Other attacks: If the attacks of the attacker get to hard then the earthbender has to rise an earthwall in order to protect himself and the firebender. Both benders attack alternatly from their cover. This is a easy attack method but very effectful. Of course there are a lot of other attacks of this combo. You will find them in another chapter._

**Earth and Water:**

_Another very good amd useful combo. The waterbender bends the water in the air and the earhbender bends stones in it then the waterbender bends the water at the attacker. This attack was often used by the pro-bending team The Wolf Bats to defeat the rival teams. Water and earth are very hard elements, especiallyin combo. The waterbender can frieze his opponment and then the earthbender launches a very hard rock at him. With earth and water you can beat everybody when one of the benders holds the enemie back with his bending and the other one strikes a powerfull attack at the enemy and knocks him out woth it. There are not many water earth combo attacks but some of them are described in other chapters of this book._

* * *

_**Characters:**_

**Karana: **

A nice young 15- year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is similar stilled like that from Azula. Her younger sister Hadoka is a waterbender. She finds out that she is the Avatar somehow( I will write that in some chapter.) and can already bend fire and earth. At first she doesn't like Chang and Liang bit they will be friends in the has a personality like Korra and Aang combined, she can be very goofy from time to time but mostly she acts like every teenager in her age. Her parents died in an attack at her village. Or not? After she was found by master Mako and master Bolin she and her sister were brought to the fire ferret training academy, where she and her sister now live.

**Hadoka:**

_She is a very cheerfull and happy 14- year old girl with the same brown hair like her sister, the only difference is that her hair looks like that of avatar Korra when her hair is open, and summer-sky blue eyes. Hadoka befriends everyone very easily and can talk like a waterfall from time to time. She also lives, just like her sister at the training special power is that she can create water out of nowwhere on any place in the world._

**Ming and Mai:**

_The 15-year old twin children of airbending master Jinora are completly opposites. Mai has brown hair stiled like her aunt Ikki and the same brown eyes like her mother and she is an airbender. She is friendly to everyone and a good child, but sometimes she gets really annoying especially when she wants everyone to follow the rules. Her special power is that she can talk to every animal. Ming is a little bit older than his sister. He has the same brown hair like her, stilled like that of Fire Lord Zuko when he was a teenager, but his eyes are grey and he is a non-bender. He is very suspicious when it comes to people which is why he doesn't have so many special power is that he can make people feel their deepest fears and nightmares by just looking at them. The twins never knew their father and when they were still very young their mother was killed in a raid. Ever since then they were raised by the five masters at the training academy._

* * *

**_A/N: This was all I will write for this chapter. I hope that you like my little character introduction at the end of this chapter. In the next chapter I will introduce some other characters. I hope you like it enough to leave a favourite follow or review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Chang went along the corridor. He wanted to get to the toilet. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. There was nothing strange to him, it's him, it means he had always felt had a vision very often. He had very often those, especially in recent times. He rubbed his temples and went to his knees. What he saw in this vision, was very scary.

_People were screaming and running away from an unseen enemy. All four elements flew around and killed everybody who tries provide the attacker. It was terrible after a few minutes the attack was over. Those who could not escape in time were either dead or were mourning in agony because of their injuries. Out of nowhere, several men and women came out of the shadows. A dark figure stepped up and shouted: "Today we have gained back land that was once ours. This is a new victory for the rebels." he slammed his fist in the air and everyone cheered..._

And with that his vision ended. He soon realized that he sat on the floor panting when suddenly somebody fell over him from behind. Both of them were lying on the floor before slowly getting up on their feet. Chang and the other person had a small flame in their hand. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?!" hushed the person, which he now recognized was Karana, the new girl which name he learned during training today. "I could ask you the excact same questions!" he hushed back with the same amount of anger in his voice than her. It wasn't until then that he noticed that she was caring a little flame on her hand. 'Strange. I thought that she was an earthbender. How can she firebend? Unless she is the Avatar!' he thought. Karana who had noticed his look on her with fire lighted hand quickly exingushed the flame on her palm.

"Stop staring at me like that." she hissed angrily. "You are the Avatar." he stated." Yes I am. Do you have a problem with it?!" she hissed again but this time with less anger. She then added a lot of friendlier:" Please don't tell anyone. No one is supposed to know about this except the masters and my sister. The masters sayed that I can't tell anyone that I'm the Avatar for some reasons." Chang nodded: " Sure. I won't tell anyone but can I tell my brother?" "I suppose so if he's good at keeping secrets." said Karana. "Yeah he is." retorted Chang back. The two continued talking to each other while they were walking back to their rooms. When the hallways came where they had to depart to the boys rooms and the girls rooms they both stopped. "Can I just ask you one more question?" Karana asked curiously. "Sure. Go for it." said Chang. "Why were you sitting in the hallway? Did you broke down or something?" His face changed suddenly at that question. "I don't know. But you know what, it's getting late. We should go to bed now it's going to be a rough day " he said and went off. "Bye!" sreamed Karana after him. 'Strange boy' she thought as she was walking to her room. She was sure he lied when he said he didn't know why he broke down but she couldn't tell why.

The next morning, when Liang woke up and looked around he saw that his very exhausted looking brother was laying on the bed whith his head hanging down on one side. He looked very stressed and a little bit pale. 'Did he have a vision again?' Liang wondered. Then he looked at the clock in their room and saw that it was already very late. They had overslept the waking gong! 'Oh no. We are in so much trouble if Chang doesn't wake up soon we will be in trouble. I better wake him up, or he will never wake up' he thought. Liang then had a great idea: he lifted the glass of water that was standing on Chang's nightstand with his levitation power holded it over his brothers face and spilled the liquid out of it and on his brother's face.

Instantly the young firebender awoke. "Hey why did you do that?!" he spluttered. "I needed to wake you up. We are already late and if I hadn't done it you would have never woken up." explained Liang his motivations for his actions. "We are too late!Oh no we need to get ready. Quickly! Come on!" said Chang. As fast as possible both boys get dressed and began to rushed to breakfast. "Chang why were you laying in this strange position in your bed this morning? Did you have a vision again?" Liang asked his brother while they were walking. "Yes I had one. It was horrible." after he had told his brother what happened in his vision Liang asked:" Do you think we should tell anyone about it?" " No. Oh and there is another thing I have to tell you. I didn't got this vision in our room. I got it when I was walking down the corridor to go to the toilet. After I broke down from the force of my vision this girl called Karana tripped over me. And guess what I found out? She told me that she is the Avatar!" told Chang Liang. " No way! Really?! That is so cool! We can be best friends with her!" said Liang enthusiastically. " Yeah right. Best friends." replied his brother not really enthusiastic, although Liang didn't seem to notice it.

As both of the boys entered the breakfast room they heard and saw someone wave and shout to come over. Since there weren't any other free tables aviable they went to the table where the owner of the voice sat. There sat Hadoka, who had shouted them to come over, her sister Karana, their roommate Mai and Mai's brother Ming. The six kids talked, now that they knew each other better, until it was time for training.

Today was self-defense training for every student at the school. Because there were so much students they were split in different groups. Karana, Hadoka, Mai, Ming, Chang and Liang where all in the same group, together with some other students."Okay students let's begin. For those of you who are new here my name is Asami Sato and even though I 'm a non bender I'm a pretty good fighter and you better don't mess with me or the students I have teached " said master Asami with a small smirk.

And so the training began. All the students were split up into different groups of six people. Karana,Hadoka, Mai, Ming, Chang and Liang were in one team and were facing of another team. All six of them were fighting perfectly well together. They backed each other up perfectly and blocked and doged every attack. They almost never got hit by any attack of their and Liang were throwing burning rocks while Karana and Hadoka were throwing water attacks with chunks of earth in it. The twins were attacking whith hand-to-hand-combat and air attacks. Both Karana and Chang secured the group with earth walls. They finally maneged to beat them with using all elements. The group cheered and did a group hug celebrating their victory.

Soon after they broke their group hug, they were fighting against the other teams and won every time. After training was over all of them were walking to their rooms. "So since we don't have any more training for today how about we do something together?" suggested Liang. " Great idea! How about going outside exploring the grounds around the acedemy?" replied Hadoka. Everyone agreed, well everyone except for Mai. "Guys. That would be a bad idea. What if someone sees us. It's against the rules to go would be in so much trouble if the masters find it out." she said."Oh come on sis chill. Stop following these rules just for one day." replied Ming. "Fine. But only for one day." she moaned.

After Mai got dressed in her wing suit and took her air glider for emergencys with her the six teens sneaked out of the acedemy. Once they were outside they came to a large forest. On after another went into the forest. After walking for a while, the kids came to a beauriful clearing in the forest. Gras that was so bright green like the early leaves in spring grew there and in between the grass there where the most beutiful flowers anyone of them had ever seen. Butterflies were dancing around and the soft murmer of a small waterfall could be heard. Birds where humming there melodies and the sparkeling of a small pond could be seen. All in all it was a very beautiful picture. "Last one at the pond is a lame caterpillar snail!" screamed Hadoka and ran off to the pond. Her companions quickly followed her. Soon the kids began to splash around in the water and afer a few minutes they were all soaking wet. But non off them cared they continued to splash each other until they heared some strange noises.

Everyone stopped dead in their task. "What was that?" asked Hadoka with fear in her voice. "I-I don't know but I think we should go maybe it's dangerous." stuttered Karana. The others quickly agreed and followed her out of the water and in the direction of the edge of the clearing. "Wait guys. I don't think whatever is making that sounds is not dangerous it sounds more like it's hurt. I have to go look for it." called Mai after her friends. "Wait don't. You don't know what...ahh just forget it arguing whith that girl is useless." called her brother after her but she couldn't hear him anymore because as soon as she had spoken this words she had set off into the bushes.

A few minutes passed,then Mai came finally back, carring something in her arms. "Guys come over here! Look what I found!" she shouted from the point where she was standing over to her friends. The other five kids came quickly rushing over to her and looked what she was carring in her arms. It was a small young cat-owl. "It said that it's hurt. We need to help her. Oh, her name is Mimi by the way, she just told me that." said Mai. "Wait did you just say. It talked to you?" asked Chang curiosly. "Well. I can talk to animals. But that doesn't count now. Hadoka can you heal?" said the young air girl nodded and began to pull the water out of nowhere and began to heal the body parts that were broken, first the broken wing then the broken leg. Finally she was ready.

"So now you are free you can go home were you belong." said Mai a little bit sad. But the small cat-owl didn't want to leave it still sat in Mai's arm and chirped. "What does it say, sis?" asked Ming curiously. Mai listened carefully to what the cat-owl said to her. "She says that she wants to stay with thanks us for saving her. Okay then I guess you will be staying whith us Mimi." said the air bender and let Mimi hop on her shoulder.

The six teens were happy to have an animal companion now with them and so they decided to head back home. They were just about to leave the clearing when they heared another groal coming from the opposite direction were they stood. "Please no other animal." begged Karana because this time it sounded a lot more dangerous than Mimi. All six of them stood stock still and frozen in place, unable to run away or hide from the dangerous sounding and closer coming growls and noises.

The sounds came closer and closer but the teens were still unable to move one muscle. They just stood there faces full of fear and waited for the dangerous thing to come out of the bushes. Finally they could clearly see the movements of a rather large animal in the opposite bushes. Then the animal came out of them, it was a platybus bear. The animal growled and began to walk in their direction. Suddenly Mai had an idea. Softly she began to talk to the platybus bear: "We don't want to hurt you. We are friends. Please leave us alone." ' You can talk to me and understand me young human? How?' asked the bear." I don't know. I just can. What's your name by the way?" asked Mai back. 'My name is Ping Ping. I didn't mean to scare you and your friends.' "It's alright now. Say do you wanna play something with us?" 'Sure. I love to. I don't find many people up here who want to play whith me.' " Okay. I will explain it to my friends."

After she explained everthing to her friends, the kids decided to stay at the clearing in the forest to play with their newfound friends. They didn't realize that it was getting darker and darker by the minute. Finally they were exhausted from the long hours playing. All of them, the animals and the children were laying down on the ground. None of them really realized that they were falling asleep.

* * *

The five masters had began to worry when they realized that six students were missing. They and some already grown-up students of the acedemy were searching everywhere. All five masters were searching in the woods, where the missing students had been gone into without them knowing. "What if we don't find them here? I mean why would they go into a forest anyway?" questioned master Mako. "I don't know either but it's worth a try searching here. They can't be somewhwere else." replied master Bolin back. "Boys be quiet and look." whispered Asami from the front of the group. Bevor them was a really adorable sight: The six missing students all slept curled up against a platybus bear three on each side of it and on top of the platybus bear there lay a little cat owl. "Come on let's bring them back guys, all of them." said master Opal softly. And so they did.

* * *

**Characters:**

**Chang:**

He is a young 16-year old fire bender with a difficult family background. His parents abdoned him and his brother because they both refused to join the army where their parents were fighting. In the last four years him and hos brother Liang had lived in at least fourty different adoptive families. Every family that had ever adoped them had abdoned them after a few months because of their special powers. Chang can have uncontrollable visions of things that happen in the future. He and his brother have a really good sibling-relationship. Chang and his brother Liang currently live in the "Fire Ferret Training Acedemy". He has chocalte brown hair and goldish-brown eyes. His hair is stiled just like that of Kai.

**Liang**

Liang is the 14-year old younger brother of Chang. Bevor his parent abdoned him and Chang four years ago they both lived in a very big rich house. He and his brother had many adoptive parents bevor they were found by master Opal, master Asami and master Eska. Now they both live in the training academy of the five masters. Liang has the power of levitation, tgat means he can lift things up in the air whith his mind. With this power he likes to play pranks on his friends, especially his brother. Liang has dark green eyes and the same chocolate brown hair like his brother. His hair is also stilled in the same stil like Kai.

**Mimi**

Mimi is a young cat-owl. She is going to be one of the animal companions of the new team avatar. She has the body of a owl and the head of a cat. Her body is brown and grey and her head is also brown with yellow eyes and light black stripes. Mai is the only one of the roup that can talk to her.

**Ping Ping**

Ping Ping is the other animal companion of the new Team Avatar. He is a big platybus-bear. After talking to Mai he befriends the six children really quickly. The new Team Avatar will use him to ride. Ping Ping as light brown fur everywhere except for his stomach, which has a creme like colour.

**The five masters**

The five masters of the trainings academy are consisiting of: Mako, Bolin, Asami, Opal and all teach their skills to the students. All of the students are former street kids or kids who were rescued from the army of the "Dark Lord" except for Mai and Ming who were raised by the five masters ever since their parents died. Their age is unknown.

**The rebels**

The rebels are a group of fighters who fight back against the "Dark Lord". They hate the five masters because they won't do everything to get the kingdoms back. The rebels would do anything even killing innocent people in order to free the kingdoms from the tyranny of the "Dark Lord". This is why they need to be stopped. No one knows the excact number of the rebels but rumors say that they are huge.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it and please note: I don't own The legend of Korra, I only own my every charatcter that isn't or wasn't featured in the show. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**lChapter 6**

* * *

**In the rebel's hideout:**

Desna, the leader of the rebels was sitting in a room meditating. Flashes of what happened in the past years came across his mind.

_He and his twin sister wanted to fight back the enemies who were trying to steal away the territory of the northern watertribe but the friends of avater Korra had stoped him. The plan was perfect but just then those damn people had ruined it! They said he was choosen to be one of the five masters who should train the six kids of the prophecy. But after he didn't go like the other masters had planned and had just violently attacked the camp of the enemies,instead of tactically attacking they had found out that he wasn't the right master. Instead they choose his sister. The fight and argument they had the night they left was still in his mind. "You can't go! I won't allow it!" screamed an slightly enraged Desna "Desna calm down. They would have choosen you but..." tried Eska gently to calm her twin down but was interupted by him doing so."Oh clear they choose you because your so perfect never angry and never hotheaded like me even though they say twins are always the same. I can't believe that you have changed so much sis. We used to be the same but now we aren't." stated Desna as angry as before. "What the same?! Don't be ridiculous. We were only the same when we were teens and I haven't changed, you are the one who has changed. Big time! and another thing I will go no matter what you say because you are not my boss!" screamed Eska. Then she turned around ran out of the room and slammed the door behind hadn't seen or spoken to his sister since then. Soon after the masters had disapeared whith his sister, the attackers took over. So he formed a group. A group that was as radical and hotheaded and brutal as him. People who wouldn't stop to think if their plans would endanger civilians and people who would do anything to destroy the "Dark Lord" . And if he would ever meet his sister and her new friends again he swore he would crush them._

Desna opened his eyes again and let out a breath of air. He and his allies were going to take back every quater of the world and then they would go after the five masters. Yes it was the perfect plan. The masters would pay for stealing his sister away from him and for leaving him to deal whith the forces of the dark lord alone. They would pay.

* * *

**In some room at the training's academy**

Chang, Liang, Ming , Mai, Hadoka and Karana were slowly starting to get up. All six teens groaned and stretched themselves. Suddenly they noticed something strange: They weren't on the clearing anymore! Panicing they looked around but then Mai and Ming began to realize where they were. "Guys calm down we are at the training academy in one of their " Chill and Relax"- rooms. We are not in danger." said Ming. Everyone sighed in relive. Mai looked out of the window that was at on side of the room and noticed that the sun was already very high in the sky.

"Oh no guys the sun is already very high in the sky! We have overslept the masters will get so mad at us!" she screamed. Just then master Eska walked in. She had changed very much since the departure of her brother, she was now more gentle and not so desinterested in everything. "Good morning students.I hope you slept all well." she greeted them. Everyone mumbled a good morning master Eska back and replied that they had slept pretty well. "So you are not really mad at us?" asked Karana curiously. "A little bit. But don't worry you can get this all away with working in our stables..." replied master Eska back but she was interupted by Hadoka.

"Where are Ping Ping and Mimi? Please don't tell me you left them behind in the wild." asked the young girl in concern of her and her friend's animal friends. "Don't worry young student they are at in the stables. We brought them there after we found you last night." said master Eska gently back. She was just going out of the door whenshe turned back one more time and added: "Oh and the other masters and I had agreed to let you skip training for today. But just for today." then she went out of the room and left the kids alone.

After discussing for a few minutes they decided to do first their punishment and clean up the stables and then do something exciting. Finally, after hours of working in the stables they were ready to do something else."What are we gonna do now, guys?" asked Liang curiously. "Let's ask the masters if we can go out whith Ping Ping and Mimi. With them together they will shurly allow it." suggested Karana. Everyone agreed to that idea and so they headed to the master's rooms. Mai knocked on the door of master Eska's room(A/N: I forgot to say that she is kind of the leader of the masters), and after they were greeted in they explained their plans to master Eska. "Okay. But stay near to the Academy. Okay. I guess as long as there is no dangr out there, the other masters will allow it too. " she said. "You may go now." she added with a nod. Cheering the six kids ran out.

The kids ran into the stables took their creature friends out of their cages and ran out of the stables with them. Because they had so much fun playing whith their animal friends and with eachother, they didn't notice how far away from the academy they went. They got deeper and deeper in the forest. No one noticed the strange cracking sounds that sounded like someone was following them.

Shortly before lunchtime master Asami came into master Eska's room. The two masters bowed to eachother before Asami spoke up:" Master Eska do you happen to know where the avatar and the special children are? I looked everywhere but couldn't find them." " They asked me if they could go for a walk with their new animal friends. I agreed as long as they would stay near the academy. Why?" said master Hadoka. "Oh, no! One of our daily patrols reported that members of the Rebel's followers were seen in the forests." replied Asami a little panicking. "That's terrible! We need to tell the other masters and put out a search partie imediately." said Eska with as much panic in her voice as Asami. When the two masters ran out they hoped that the kids were alright and nothing bad had happened to them yet.

Back with the kids in the forest everything went not so good. All of them were trying hard to fight off their opponements. Unfortunatly the six got seperated during the fight. Chang and Liang stood back to back in the middle of the forest and were deflecting attacks that seemed to come out of nowhere. Just as Chang was preparing to launch a very powerful fire attack, they were attacked by several ice spears and daggers. Just in time Liang raised earth walls all around them to protect them from the ice. "Who are those people, and what do they want from us?" asked Liang his older brother. "I don't know, but if they keep attacking us like that we are finished. We need a plan to escape, a good plan." replied Chang.

Their attackers kept attacking their walls from outside. The attacks were getting harder and harder. After a few minutes of thinking, Chang had a plan he whispered something in his brothers ear and the latter did what his brother had told him. Finally,when their attackers had broken through the wall they found nothing, no sign of the boys. It was like they had dissapeared into thin air. "Search for them everywhere! Our great master wants to have them." said the commander of the group.

Somewhere in the forest,far away from the guys that attacked them, the two brothers crawled out of a earth hole. "Great plan bro. Now we just need to find the others." said Liang. "You're right,but let's do it tomorrow. It's getting dark and searching in the dark is not a good idea." replied his brother. So the two boys created a tent of earth and a small fire and setteled down for the night.

Mai and Ming stood both at the edge of a giant cliff. Mai took out one of the attackers with an air swipe against a tree and pushed anothr one down the cliff with airbending but then one of the attackers managed to hit her on the head and she fell in a small unconciousness. "No!" screamed her brother and launched himself at the guy who had taken out his sister, but unfortunately he was unable to beat him and was thrown down the cliff together with his sister. Luckily, their attackers didn't noticed that they landed on a plattform of stone. With a more or less place to spent the upcoming night, he waited patiently for his sister to wake up.

Hadoka and Karana were borh cornered and stood with their backs to a cliff. "Uhm Karana I don't think we can win this fight." said Hadoka worridly because of the nearing attackers. "Don't worry little sis. We have three elements. My fire and earth and your water." whispered her sister back. The first one to attack was a firebender. He sent a very powerfull fireblast at both girls wich Karana deflected with her firebending. Hadoka brought him and some other attackers out of balance, because she turned the ground under them with her waterbending into ice. This routine continued on and on. Their attackers shot fire,earth or water at them and the sister who bended the element would bend it out of the way while the other sister would bring the attackers out of balance with her bending. "Sis hold on to me I'm gonna bring us out of here."said Karana. She copied a move that she had seen Mai do in order to jump really high with air and it worked! She maneged to propell herself and her sisiter in the air and knocked while doing that the remaining attackers out. Both girls landed a few yards away from the cliff wall they were cornered at.

"Okay two things. First: Wow you can airbend! Second: This was terrible even for your first try, sis" said Hadoka brushing while brushing of the dust and dirt. Her sister glared shortly at her ,but more in a friendly way then mad before saying:" Come on we need to get away from here and search for a good place to sleep for the night." "Great idea! Hey do you think we will find the others?" asked Hadoka enthusiastically."I don't know, let's see." came the replie from Karana. When the girls were settled for the night Hadoka asked Karana suddenly:" Hey Karana can you sing the lullaby that mum used to sing for us when we were little?" " Okay. I will try." replied her sister. And so she began to sing herself and her sister into sleep thinking of their parents and growing sadder of their death with every note she sang.

Mai still hadn't woken up so Ming tried to make them both as comfortable as possible. Being a good older brother he decided to watch his sister until she would wake up. While watching after her he tought of the small fights they sometimes had because of the time difference they wee born. Mai was born thirty seconds after him and because of that they he claimed to be smarter than her but the truth was, that noone he had ever met was smarter than his sister. Of course no one read as many books as she did. The masters always said that she adapted that from their mother. Thinking of his mother he was wondering if she would be proud of what he and his sister had accomplished.

Chang and Liang were cuddled together in the small earth tent. "Chang do you think the others are alright?" asked Liang with worry in his voice. " I don't know. I hope so. Beside are you alright? Those guys didn't hurt you in this fight earlier, did they?" asked Chang with concern. "No I'm 't worry about me." assured Liang his brother. The two brothers smiled to each other before closing their eyes to go to sleep. Just before sleep took him Chang heared his brother whispering:" Chang what do you think are mum and dad doing right now?" " I don't know little bro. I really don't know." he replied. With this question in mind he stayed awake for a while before finally falling asleep long after his brother did.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it and sorry for the late updating I have been busy with school. Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Korra I only own my oc's**


End file.
